


會後悔嗎?

by another_2set_fan



Series: 首尾呼應 [1]
Category: Breddy, TwoSet, Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, 是甜的
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26642683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/another_2set_fan/pseuds/another_2set_fan
Summary: 他們有個從來沒説過出來的共識。
Relationships: Brett Yang & Eddy Chen, Brett Yang / Eddy Chen, Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Series: 首尾呼應 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938325
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	會後悔嗎?

他們有個從來沒説過出來的共識。

\---

一。  
艾迪十三，布雷特十四。  
這是他們第一次放學後沒有立刻回家。他們放學後應該是要先去數學補習班，再去學琴，之後直接回家。但那天他們沒有。他們背著小提琴，由學琴的地方跑到公園，各自買了一球雪糕，躲在樹後偷偷吃。吃完後，兩人都不願離開，結果一坐就坐了兩個小時，天都黑了。  
離開時，艾迪問了一句。

「你會被媽媽罵嗎？」  
「會。」  
「會後悔嗎？」  
「不會。」

二。  
艾迪十七，布雷特十八。  
這是艾迪第一次大聲跟已經考進音樂學院的布雷特說自己要放棄讀醫學，要追求夢想讀音樂。雖然已經下了決定，但面對媽媽强烈反對的艾迪還是有點被動搖。  
所以，艾迪問了一句。

「你有時會情願自己順了爸媽的意讀建築嗎？」  
「會。」  
「會後悔嗎？」  
「不會。」

三。  
艾迪二十二，布雷特二十三。  
兩人商量過後，一起辭去樂團的工作，打算專心拍片。有時候在拍片的空檔時間，艾迪會看到布雷特呆呆地看著正在播放Hilary Hahn音樂會的獨奏片段的手機。當了布雷特最好的朋友差不多有十年的艾迪當然猜得到年長者在想甚麼。  
艾迪輕輕地問了一句。

「你還會想當獨奏家嗎？」  
「會。」  
「會後悔嗎？」  
「不會。」

四。  
艾迪二十三，布雷特二十四。  
kickstarter的頭兩晚兩人都睡得不好，就算睡著了也因為擔心自身和小提琴的安全而沒睡得太深。第三天凌晨，兩人都還沒睡。他們肩並肩地坐在公園的長椅上，靜靜享受著彼此的陪伴。坐著坐著，布雷特敵不過睡意，眼睛一閉，頭便靠到了艾迪的肩膀上。布雷特尷尬地坐直了。艾迪寵溺地看著眼皮都快撐不開的友人。  
他問了一句。

「你會累嗎？」  
「會。」  
「會後悔嗎？」  
「不會。」

五。  
艾迪二十七，布雷特二十八。  
經過他細心的分析和暗中跟艾迪姊姊的溝通，雖然布雷特認爲艾迪也喜歡他，但他也作了最壞打算。如果不如意的事情不幸發生了，他也絕對不可以失去他最好的朋友。於是，布雷特觀察了一年，思考了一個月，計劃了一個星期，慌了一天，終於鼓起勇氣結束長達十年的暗戀。一早準備好的表白詞，儘管在腦海裏練習了四十遍，説出來的時候還是支支唔唔的。艾迪一直微笑著，看著他的眼神只有滿滿的愛。  
布雷特斷斷續續地宣示愛意後，艾迪也只是問了一句。

「你會愛我一輩子嗎？」  
「會。」  
「會後悔嗎？」  
「不會。」

六。  
艾迪三十一，布雷特三十二。  
婚禮當天，艾迪和布雷特穿著合襯的西裝，牽著手走下紅地氈。小型婚禮在艾迪的姊姊和布雷特的弟弟合力安排中舉辦得有聲有色。主持人在兩人宣讀誓詞後問他們還有沒有話想跟對方說。  
艾迪問了一句。

「你會一生都跟我在一起嗎？」  
「會。」  
「會後悔嗎？」  
「不會。」

七。  
艾迪四十五，布雷特四十六。  
頻道經營了有二十五年了。雖然非常不捨得，但為了他們的健康和隱私，他們決定忍痛關掉頻道，把將古典音樂發揚光大的任務交給年輕一代。在他們拍完最後一條向觀眾宣佈消息的視頻後，兩人都忍不住哭了。艾迪把小一號的丈夫摟在懷裏。  
他們相擁而泣時，艾迪問了一句。

「你會想念頻道嗎？」  
「會。」  
「會後悔嗎？」  
「不會。」

八。  
艾迪六十七，布雷特六十八。  
在艾迪一連兩個小時持續呼吸急速，出汗和不停乾嘔後，布雷特半哄半強逼地把他拖到醫院去檢查。  
心臟病。  
聽到這個熟悉又陌生的名詞後，布雷特的眼淚基本上是立刻留了出來。身為病人，平時非常感性的艾迪倒是十分冷靜，反過來安慰哭得可憐的愛人。  
艾迪只是問了一句。

「你還會繼續陪我嗎？」  
「會。」  
「會後悔嗎？」  
「不會。」

九。  
布雷特八十。  
今天是艾迪的第一個生忌。  
布雷特每天都會帶著小提琴來到艾迪的墳前給他拉曲子。今天他除了背著小提琴之外，還抱著一束鮮花和拿著兩杯珍珠奶茶。他走到墳墓前，看到石頭上的字句，還是忍不住哭了。  
是艾迪知道自己時日無多時吩咐人刻寫的一句。

『你下輩子還會跟我在一起嗎？』  
「會。下輩子，下下輩子，永遠都會。」  
『會後悔嗎？』  
「不會。」

十。  
很久很久以後，一個背著小提琴的高個子男孩靜靜地坐到自己的位置上。他瞄了瞄旁邊戴著眼鏡的男孩。他托著下巴，壓著數學書，正在專心地用筆練習弓法。高個子男孩看得入神，拿起自己的筆也跟著練習拉弓。眼鏡男孩注意到旁邊的男孩做著跟他一樣有模有樣的動作，轉過去問了句：你也拉小提琴？高個子男孩傻傻地點了點頭。真可愛，眼鏡男孩想，就像一頭在跟主人撒嬌的金毛犬一樣。課堂開始了，眼鏡男孩還在練弓法。  
有著希望能宣傳古典音樂的夢想的高個子男孩忍不住問了一句。

「你會想跟我一起讓更多人認識古典音樂嗎？」  
「會。」  
「會後悔嗎？」  
「不會。」

他們有個從來沒説過出來的共識。  
就是只要跟對方在一起，做什麽都不會後悔。

-完-

**Author's Note:**

> let's be friends! - Instagram: [@twosetfields](https://www.instagram.com/twosetfields/)


End file.
